Party
by MissNata13
Summary: Kindergarten Shane."I wept. I’ve never seen a death." One Shot


**ENJOY!**

Party

I can't believe mommy is making me go to Mitchie's Birthday Party. I pouted, showing that I was upset that she was making me go. Just 'cause Nate and Jason wanna go doesn't mean I want to. Who wants to go to some dumb girl party anyway? Mitchie is gonna make me sit with her stuff animals and drink tea with her and play house. Yuck.

I over heard my mom talking to dad. She said that Jason should get out of the house cause he's da-pressed. I don't know what that means but Jason has been awfully sad for the past 8 days. His pet bird died but he doesn't know that. Mom made Nate and I swear not to tell him that the neighbor's dog ate him. Mom told Jason he flew away. So because my mom said so, I hafta go.

When we got there I gasped at how beautiful the front yard looked. There were cardboard horses and streamers in the color of Mitchie's Kingdom. Purple and Silver. I could hear the screams and laughs of my classmates. Poking from behind the house, was the magnificent shape of a jumping balloon castle. Nate's and Jason's eye were big and round when Mitchie walked towards us in a purple frilly dress and a huge crown upon her head. Nate and Jason kneeled.

"Your Majesty." Nate exalted.

" Tis a pleasure to be invited." Jason added.

I gritted my teeth. Can't they see she's just a cupcake princess. Mitchie smugly smiled at me and looked at the pink wrapped present in my arms.

"I don't like pink." She hissed.

I gritted my teeth, "I don't like you."

---

Although my allegiance to the crown of Miss. Tibby is strong and unbreakable, I hafta say Mitchie's party has been nice. My brothers and I were wrestling in the castle alone while everybody else was jousting and dancing to a pleasant fiddle. Exhausted, I laid back and placed my hands behind my back. My brothers followed.

"Ahh, what an evening at her honor's feast." Jason patted his full belly.

Nate sighed, "My love for her runs as rapid and smoothly as the blood in my veins."

I scowled, "She's a princess."

"A lovely princess." Nate corrected, "She's still the higher power in our kingdom."

"Have you forgotten that I branched away and made my own?" I sat up. I saw Mitchie standing at the entrance of the castle. She crawled in and looked at me.

"Out you imbecile. Tis my turn to bounce." She jumped slightly.

I stuck my tongue out and crawled away. My brothers stayed behind offering their protection from any servant who might want to intrude on her bouncing. I rolled my eyes. They will learn.

I trudged past the dancers and the jousters to use the bathroom. On my way a royal white box caught my eye. It was placed on the table. I made sure I was alone before I approached the box with caution. I climbed the tall obstacle of the chair and soon enough the box was a mere inches away from my hands. I wonder what treasures this box will hold. I slipped the top off and in front of me was the fluffy and purple birthday cake of Mitchie's. It look positively yummy but I will resist to touch it. There is nothing more forbidden than to touch a cake that isn't yours. Back away… I had forgotten that I was atop a chair. I misplaced my feet and I tumbled down, bringing the cake down with me. I was lucky enough to avoid any injuries but I can not say the same for the cake. Three feet away from me it laid…breathing it's last glorious breath. I scrambled to my feet. The small scratching footsteps of Mitchie's pooch came by and began to lick the frosting away.

"Then Rachel was about to take her first steps…Shane?! What did you do?"

Mitchie's mother rushed over and hovered over the fallen comrade. It had no chance. I wept. I've never seen a death.

---

"We are here to keep in memory that cake that never made it to our awaiting tummies." Jason stood next to the trash can. The adults left to get a replacement. "Losses like this are terrible to go through."

Mitchie sniffed and placed her head on my shoulder.

"They don't understand what it means to lose something dear to us. Last week I lost a good pet of mine. He escaped and is now living a free life out in the wild. It's hard to understand why things happen but we must never doubt the plan our Great Lord has for us. So Birthday Cake, You might have left sooner than we hoped but you will always live in our hearts. Amen."

Mitchie began to bawl along with the cries of other girls.

"Amen," I whispered, "May the adults see that there will never be another one like it."

Jason wiped away a tear as he put the lid on the trash can and bowed his head. Perhaps it wasn't the right time to admit that I provoked its death. Yes, when time heals all heartaches, I will speak the truth and face any judgment I deserve.

---

**Oh Shane. REVIEW! **


End file.
